


That might work...

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Malicorn Cops [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Malicorn, Multi, Shopping, Slavery, phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shalice needs new shoes, Mauve needs ‘proper’ clothing. Shalice and Mauve think Andrea needs to let them do the shopping on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That might work...

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the year 5054 of the Phoenix Empire timeline.
> 
> A short ficlet for all the readers who demanded to see Mauve and Shalice go shopping.

“…just remember you really also need those shoes, Shalice.” Mistress Andrea sternly reminded her daughter. “I’ll meet you back here at the info point in an hour, then.”

“Yes, mum.” Shalice made an impatient, shooing gesture with one hand while pocketing the money my mistress had given her for our shopping.

Mistress smiled at both of us and then headed deeper into the shopping centre.

“Finally!” Shalice exclaimed, beaming at me. “Adults!”

Personally I was feeling that my mistress was being incredibly generous, allowing us to go off on our own like that, trusting us with money and trusting us not to get into trouble. But if Shalice had shown any of that kind of gratitude, I would have started wondering if she had been taken over by evil psychics.

“Okay, so we go get proper clothing for you first and then, if we still have enough creds, we buy those blasted shoes.” She laid out her own plan.

The shoes had been a contended issue between herself and her mother for nearly a week now, since my mistress had noticed that Shalice old sandals were coming apart. Shalice loved those shoes and maintained that she would never again find any which fit her feet as perfectly and looked as awesome while my mistress had repeatedly told her that she would not have her daughter run around like some cheap beggar.

I wasn’t exactly highly educated, but even I could spot a classic teenager/parent argument.

Alexej had wisely refused to take any side, which had infuriated both his girls greatly.

I had been forced to secretly promise my mistress that I would make sure she did get those shoes today. Being the kick ass awesome husband had definite advantages over being the family slave.

“I’m sure we can find some nice new sandals for you.” I offered my own carefully devised solution to the problem. “And once you have bought them you can just keep on wearing the old ones.”

Shalice blinked at me in surprise. “That’s brilliant!” she then exclaimed with youthful exuberance.

I had the silent hope that once she actually started looking at shoes she would react like any normal female and buy a whole heap of them. It was a small hope, considering she seemed to take after Alexej in the shoe department. Just like him she owned one pair of sandals, a pair of running shoes and a pair of combat boots.

“We’ll still start with your stuff, that’s way more important!” she added and headed over to the shopping mall’s floor plan to study which shop was where.

Since I had started attending house slave classes, my reading had improved quite a bit, so I joined her and tried to match up the symbols with the letters next to them. We were back at the shopping mall where I and Alexej had bought the clothes I was wearing now, the one where I had been shot and Alexej had turned all imperial super soldier and battled my attacker. It was hard to believe that had been only a month ago. It seemed like another lifetime.

“Right,” Shalice announced after checking what was available, “they don’t have an actual pet shop so I suggest we start looking in the beach wear boutiques. They should carry something that might work.”

The topic what I had available to wear and how it was entirely useless for dressing up as a proper pet had come up the first time when I stood in front of the full length mirror in the master bedroom and futilely tried to somehow arrange a pair cargo pants on my hips in a way that showed some skin. Alexej had picked pants which actually fit me perfectly, so it was a frustrating effort.

Shalice had only needed a glance in passing by the door to recognize the problem and had summed it up nicely with “Did dad buy those?!”

So I had confided my wish to look sexier in her and she had whole heartedly agreed. After all, as she aptly pointed out, what was the point in having a pet when you wrapped it up from head to toe? She had skilfully dropped hints for Mistress Andrea, pointing out shorts, skin tight leather pants and tiny t-shirts to her whenever she saw some on TV or in magazines and commenting on how good they would look on me. I would never have dared to so shamelessly beg but she had no compunction at all, which I was extremely grateful for. She truly was an awesome ally.

My mistress, being a surveillance drone in disguise, had of course caught on to her daughter’s game quite quickly, but she had taken her time in responding. My guess was that she had waited until she thought Alexej was ready to accept me wearing something more revealing.

He still was adorably protective of me, which I loved and loathed in equal parts. Of course it was awesome when he growled at some fat old dude who was ogling my ass like he was going to rip the guy’s guts out. It was less fun when he did the same to my cute class mate at the house slave school when I had just been starting a carefully orchestrated charm attack on him to maybe steal a kiss or a blowjob.

But now my mistress had at last relented and I would be able to fill my wardrobe up with some proper seduction weaponry.

Following Shalice, I felt giddy with excitement. The shop we stopped at first was decorated with sand and fake palm trees and held a nice assortment of beach clothes. Working in tandem as if we had years of practice, we filtered the wares on offer. There were plenty of different shorts but most of them were rather baggy with hideous coloured print.

The cut off denim shorts however were pure win. Since I had started working out, my legs weren’t quite as bony anymore and when I and Shalice studied me in a mirror we both were quite satisfied.

“Definitely sexy!” Shalice approved with a thumbs up.

Then she went hunting for various shirts for me to try on. Short ones, that showed some belly, wide, long sleeved ones with frazzled hems and a neckline that exposed one shoulder, skin tight without sleeves. They all looked a million times better than what I currently had and we made sure to pick some matching my odd hair and eye colour.

When we had a nice stack, we started checking the price tags and picking the cheapest ones. Finally we headed to the cashier with our haul and Shalice haggled a bit to get us a bulk price.

It was quite exhilarating and very satisfying.

Our next stop was the Grinny Pig Lollipop booth where we got us some well earned reward for our hard shopping.

“I think we still have enough creds to look for some of those leather pants for you.” Shalice said, after she had counted the remaining money.

Mindful of my promise to my mistress I shook my head, even though real actual leather pants would have been beyond awesome. “Let’s look for those sandals first.”

Shalice grumbled, but she was greatly pacified by our success so far, so she allowed me to drag her to a shoe store. I pointed out a few pairs to her which might work, but she had something to complain about with each of them without even trying them on.

So much for my vague hope that she might show a normal female shoe reaction.

I was about to give up when I had a last hopeful idea. I grabbed one of the shop assistants and asked her if maybe that still carried the brand Shalice was currently wearing.

Shalice was as delighted as I was when the lady showed us to the correct section and Shalice discovered that they didn’t only have the same sandals, they even had them in cameo colours. Sadly, they were also rather expensive which brought our funds nearly to zero.

But I really didn’t mind.

I now had some awesomely sexy stuff to wear for Alexej and my mistress and I had kept my promise. I was feeling quite accomplished when we met up with Mistress Andrea again, who was waiting for us at the info point with a few shopping bags of her own.

-

When Alexej came home from work that day I greeted him at the door in my new shorts and one of the wide shirts. He looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time, his mouth slightly gaping. Then he grabbed me, crushed me against his muscled chest and kissed the living daylights out of me.

It was a miracle I didn’t come in my new shorts.


End file.
